Be My Bad Boy
by Chloe Sapphire
Summary: When Satoshi convinces himself that his advances to impress Naomi aren't good enough, Yoshiki devises a plan to help him win her over. Operation turn Satoshi into a "bad boy." Rated T for occasional swearing. Primarily a Natoshi fanfic, takes place before Heavenly Host. Satoshi will be OOC in later chapters for obvious reasons. Yoshiki may also be a little OOC.
1. Impress to Be the Best

**Hello welcome to a new fanfic I had the impulse to start writing. This time obviously about Corpse Party xD. There's a few things to note before we start. This story takes place before the events of Heavenly Host. Also for writing purposes, Yuka has already met all of Satoshi's friends. Not that it's that important but it should be noted. Satoshi will be OOC in future chapters (duh). Yoshiki may be slightly OOC. Also for anyone who is reading my other fanfic Bitter-Sweet Hearts of Romance, I plan to post another chapter anywhere from 12/25-01/04. I have a long winter break so I'm lucky! So let's get started!**

* * *

><p>Satoshi Mochida walked determinedly down the fall path with his little sister Yuka, set on their way to Kisaragi Academy. Satoshi had been looking forward to this day all week and was very anxious to get to school. This was because after school Satoshi, Naomi, Seiko, Ayumi, Yoshiki, Morishige, and Mayu were all going to a local crepe restaurant to eat. Satoshi offered to take Yuka but she already had plans to meet Satsuki at 3'o clock. Satoshi was also planning to finally confess his feelings to a seemingly unknowing Naomi whom he'd known since middle school. Yuka didn't notice until now, but something seemed off about her big brother today, who was humming quietly as they walked. "Big brother? You smell funny today. What's the occasion?" Yuka questioned as her brother stopped humming to answer her questions. "Oh this, I'm wearing cologne for the hangout after school today." Answered Satoshi. "Cologne?" Questioned Yuka who cocked her head slightly, wearing a puzzling look. "Yeah, it's like perfume but for boys." Confirmed Satoshi. "Oh, are you going somewhere fancy?" Asked Yuka, still not sure why her brother was wearing the stuff in the first place. "No not really, just the local crepe shop down the street." Satoshi stated casually. "So are you going with Naomi sis then?" Satoshi instantly blushed red at her words. How did she know he was going with Naomi!? "W-What makes you say that Yuka?!" Satoshi stammered out, still feeling the pink tinge on his cheeks. "Well girls usually wear perfume when they wanna impress a boy they like. So Yuka thinks you're trying to smell nice to impress Naomi-chan." Yuka stated, making Satoshi blush even harder than before. "U-umm w-well" Satoshi sighed feeling defeated. His little sister knew him all too well. "You're exactly right Yuka… I was planning on telling her how I felt today after eating." Satoshi said, spilling his secret out in defeat. Yuka patted him on the back, making him wince a little. "Naomi-chan is way to kind and way to pretty for you big brother. Don't make a fool out of yourself!" Make sure you use good table manners, act politely, and make sure you pay for her crepe as well!" Yuka ranted. "I-I will I will I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing, Yuka!" Satoshi retorted. "Pretty sure? You're such a scatterbrain sometimes big brother!" Yuka giggled as they approached the school.<p>

Satoshi walked happily into class 2-9 and quickly scanned the room for Naomi, who was yelling at Seiko for grabbing her chest again. After the two of them seemed to calm down Satoshi started to walk in their direction only to be stopped by the class rep., Ayumi Shinozaki. "Are you excited for tonight Mochida-kun?" Ayumi asked with a glint in her eyes. "Yup, you and Yoshiki are still coming right?" Satoshi asked. Satoshi noticed she frowned at the sound of Yoshiki's name. "Oh, I'm pretty sure Kishinuma-kun's still coming. Why?" Ayumi said feeling slightly rejected. "Oh, u-um… you know, because we were all supposed to go and everything so, I just thought…" Satoshi said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, right…well I better get going now see ya later!" Ayumi said quickly before walking away swiftly. She faced palmed, mentally cursing herself for asking such a stupid question. _Stupid, stupid Ayumi! Why else would he ask if Kishinuma was coming!?_ She berated, while she sat in her seat. "Well that was a little weird for the class rep." Satoshi mumbled to himself before heading over to Naomi and Shinohara. "Why hello there Mochida-kun! 'Bout time you came over here, Naomi's been talking about you non-stop!" Seiko said with a goofy grin. Satoshi blushed in response. "Seiko! I have not been talking about him, just about tonight! Jeeze I knew you were gonna it take the wrong way!" Seiko had a mischievous look in her eye, which didn't always bode well for Naomi. "Hehehe…Naomi you say that** now **but what about last night?" Seiko stated, poking Naomi's cheek in a rhythmic fashion. Naomi grabbed Seiko's finger. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Naomi said turning red, secretly praying that Seiko would get the message and stop talking. Satoshi couldn't help but laugh at their antics. It was a normal thing for the two girls to be acting like this and frankly, everyone thought it was cute. "So I'm glad you two are excited for the hangout." Satoshi chucked. "Am I ever! Just thinking about sharing a delicious crepe with my Naomi gives me goose bumps!" Seiko said putting both hands up to her cheeks. "Just remember I'll be at your house at six, Naomi." Satoshi stated sheepishly. "Okay" Naomi said simply. Seiko's ears perked up almost like a dog's. "Hmhmhm… Mochida-kun, it's almost as if you're picking up Naomi for a date! Don't you fret, I'll have Naomi all dolled up for you! Seiko said patting Naomi's head. Naomi and Satoshi turned beet red. "**IT'S NOT LIKE THAT**!" The two yelled, drawing the attention of the whole class to where the three were standing.

After a minute the class went back to what they were doing before and Seiko just continued on the subject. Why shouldn't it be a date? You two are so cute! Not to mention…" Seiko took a whiff at Satoshi before continuing. "Ohhhhh, Mochida-kun, calling the big shots and puttin' on cologne! You're taking this rather seriously! This one's a keeper!" Seiko whispered to Naomi while elbowing her to emphasize her point. Satoshi was now really considering if wearing cologne was the brightest idea. He hoped it would make Naomi happy but instead everyone was just making him feel embarrassed about it. Satoshi didn't even think Naomi noticed he was wearing cologne before Seiko pointed it out. "Satoshi, you never wear that kind of stuff. What would make you wanna wear it now?" Naomi giggled. _Oh great now Naomi's even laughing at me! The one person I really wanted to like this! _Satoshi thought. "Well, it's a hangout with all our friends and I wanted to smell nice." Satoshi defended. "Excuses excuses, I know the **real **reason you wanted to smell nice, right Naomi?" Seiko said with that sparkle in her eye again. "What?" Naomi asked perplexed as to what Seiko was getting at. "You'll understand when you're older!" Seiko said patting Naomi's head again. "I'm the same age as you." Naomi stated. "That's beside the point" Seiko was interrupted by the bell, indicating that first period was now in session. Ms. Yui walked in right on cue. _Saved by the bell. _Both Satoshi and Naomi thought. Taking their seats at their assigned desks, which coincidentally were right next to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for chapter 1, hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry for it being mostly about Seiko and Naomi but who am I kidding you can never have to much Seiko! xD anyway stay tuned for the big hangout next chapter! <strong>

**Seiko: It's totally a date!**

**Naomi&Satoshi: NO IT'S NOT! **

**Me: Whatever you say guys *lol* Happy Holidays everyone! :D**


	2. The Crepe Date

The bell rang, indicating the end of another school day. Satoshi couldn't wait to get home. Ever since that morning he'd been getting comments about how weird he smelled. Sure not all the remarks were necessarily bad, but Satoshi was feeling rather awkward about how so many people had noticed. Even his best friend Yoshiki Kishinuma had guffawed at him when he in hailed the strong fragrance. Satoshi sighed deeply as he packed up his things to leave. _I better take another bath when I get home so I can rinse this cologne off of me. _Satoshi thought as he walked towards the school's entryway. He pushed the door open but stopped in his tracks when he thought he heard a familiar female voice behind him. "Satoshi, hold on a minute!" The girl sounded out of breath and panted heavily as she regained a normal breathing pattern. "Naomi?" Satoshi said in surprise. "Suzumoto-san and Morishige are in the auditorium practicing for a school play and Seiko, Ayumi, Yoshiki and I are all gonna watch them. Do you wanna join us?" Satoshi didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say no to her. Especially after she came all this way to catch him, but. "As much as I wanna join you all…I can't, Yuka wants me to help her with something at home." He explained quickly. "But I thought you said she was going over Satsuki-chan's house after school today."

"She was, but it seems there was a change in plans." Satoshi lied, beads of sweat apparent on his forehead. "So does that mean she'll be joining us for crepes later then?" Naomi asked. "No because the reason she can't go to Satsuki's is because she…got grounded. Satoshi said, praying that Naomi would buy his excuse. "Oh well that's too bad, see you at six then." The brunette said as she took off in the opposite direction. Satoshi watched as she gradually got farther and farther away from him. "See you at six." He whispered sadly as he peeled his eyes away from the vacant hallway and exited the school.

Satoshi walked home slowly, the shame of today's disappointment still fresh in his mind. _She laughed at me. After I tried so hard to show her…but, she did come to get me before I left. Maybe she did want to spend time with me? Someone could have easily asked her to come get me, everyone knows she's the fastest female runner in our grade. _Satoshi shook his head vigorously. _No I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I won't matter anyway I'll make sure to make it up to her tonight._ Satoshi felt a newfound energy welling up within him as he thought of this. Satoshi walked a few more minutes before turning the corner to his house. He walked up the stone steps to his house and swiftly took out his house key. He turned the knob and lazily took off his shoes and sat on the sofa. Satoshi then noticed his phone vibrating, to which he flipped his phone open to check his new message.

[**3:27 P.M. **To: Satoshi From: Yoshiki Kishinuma]

[Hey man what's wrong with you today?]

The text read in Yoshiki's usual blunt air.

[What do you mean?]

Satoshi wrote quickly, and was greeted with another quick vibration.

[Nakashima told us what happened, she knows you're lying.]

Satoshi was astonished. He knew his excuse wasn't the best but he thought that by the way Naomi reacted he figured she had bought it. He wasn't that surprised though, after all she was very intelligent.

[I'm not surprised, I wasn't very convincing. BTW don't worry it's kind of embarrassing.]

Satoshi replied nervously.

[Is it because I laughed at you earlier? I apologize if that's the reason.]

[Apology accepted. But that's not the full reason. Do you mind if I come over to your place before six? We'll talk more there.]

Since Yuka wasn't home, Satoshi wouldn't have to worry about taking her. It was always a hassle since all they ever did at Yoshiki's is play video games. Something Yuka wasn't very fond of. Nonetheless Satoshi would end up taking her anyway because she would whine that it was boring without him.

[Sure, haven't had a visitor in a while. :/]

Yoshiki answered, a few minutes later.

[Right, sorry between studying, my parents, and Yuka I've been pretty busy lately.]

Even though Satoshi had legitimate excuses, He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for leaving his best friend alone. He knew full and well that Yoshiki was living in some rough conditions at the moment. The only visitors he ever got was occasionally himself and Yoshiki's sister Miki, who was perhaps the only person left in the Kishinuma family who still cared about him. Satoshi's parents often warned Satoshi and Yuka to mind themselves while walking to Yoshiki's apartment. Knowing how dangerous that particular part of town was. That never really stopped Satoshi though, he knew that if he were in a similar situation Yoshiki would make sure to visit him.

[It's alright, see you soon.]

[Yeah, I'm gonna take a bath and then I'll be right over.]

[Sounds, good.]

Yoshiki wrote simply.

Satoshi closed his phone and set it on the coffee table. Then made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and waited for the water to turn warm before discarding his clothing and carefully stepped into the bath tub. After washing his body, Satoshi soaked for a while as his thoughts began to wander to Naomi and the hangout later that night. He realized he didn't even plan on how he was going to confess to her. _Naomi…we've known each other for a while now and…I think I'm in love with you. No, that sounds dumb and to cliché. Also, ''I __**think**__ I'm in love with you?" that doesn't sound very truthful. Naomi I'm in love with you! Please be my girlfriend! No, now that sounds to direct and desperate. I don't want her to feel to awkward. _Satoshi sighed as he let his head rest against the back of the tub. "Would it be better just to wing it?" Satoshi thought. Satoshi soaked in the warm water for a little longer. Hoping for it to help him calm his nerves but unfortunately it just wasn't working in this situation. Satoshi looked at the clock located on the wall above the bathroom doorframe which read 4:56. Satoshi carefully stepped out of the slippery bathtub and onto the soft, foamy bathmat then unplugged the drain. He wrapped himself in a freshly washed white bath towel and proceeded to his room. He dried his body and his damp chestnut hair before slipping into his neatly pressed clothing. Satoshi had them prepared before-hand to save time and lessen his worries. It wasn't anything incredibly fancy but anyone who knew him could tell that he looked much nicer them his usual attire. He wore a rather formal blue button up polo, black dress pants, and black polished dress shoes to boot. He combed his hair, which was disheveled from his towel, and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt timid by the image, which looked alien to himself at first. He had to admit though, he did look very handsome. _I hope Naomi will be pleased. _He thought as he retreated from his room and left his house, on his way to Yoshiki's.

Satoshi opened his phone to check the time when he saw Yoshiki's house barely out of his reach. 5:23, showed the illuminated numbers on the screen. "Still have some time." Satoshi said while walking up the metallic steps to Yoshiki's apartment. Although he came here all the time, and although he wasn't doing anything wrong, he couldn't help but feel a bit tense as he push passed the long concrete walkway on his way to Yoshiki's room. "Room 309" He read aloud almost to confirm it to himself. He knocked softly on the dark wooden door, only to be greeted a minute later by Yoshiki's happy face. "Satoshi, man!" Yoshiki paused to whistle. "What's with that fancy getup of yours?" Yoshiki asked, moving aside slightly to let Satoshi through the door. "It's not **that **special." Satoshi replied modestly. "Haha, don't try to hide it Satoshi. The cologne, this getup, it's all for Nakashima right?" Satoshi tensed up a bit. Yoshiki was right, and there was no sense hiding it. "Yeah you're right, jeeze, am I that transparent?"

"Dude, you're a terrible liar." Yoshiki informed him. "First Yuka, then apparently Naomi, and now you." Satoshi stated dismally. "So can we continue that talk now?" Yoshiki continued. "Oh right, well it's about Naomi."

"That's a shocker." Yoshiki mocked sarcastically. Satoshi rolled his eyes and continued. "You remember how I was wearing cologne earlier?" Satoshi asked. "Who could forget?" Yoshiki snickered. "Well she laughed at me, and then later when she asked me to go see Suzumoto-san and Morishige preform, I was too embarrassed to tell her the real reason why I didn't want to go. So I lied instead and said that I was in a hurry home to help Yuka with something." Satoshi concluded. Yoshiki nodded in understanding. "Well I get why you lied, but I still don't get why you look like you're about to go to some fancy dinner or something." Satoshi didn't bother holding back the reasoning, he knew his friend would end up prying it from him anyway. "I was planning to confess to Naomi after we ate." Satoshi answered sheepishly. "I don't think Nakashima would care what you looked like. Besides, you sure this won't end up backfiring on you like earlier?" Satoshi paused for a minute. Yoshiki did have a point, but there was no going back now. "It's too late now, we have to leave soon to pick up Naomi at her place." Yoshiki looked at his clock. "Then we better get going if we wanna get to the crepe place on time to meet Shinozaki and the others." Yoshiki said motioning to the clock. Satoshi looked at the small green clock which read, 5:37. "You're right, if we fast walk there we'll be able to make it on time." Satoshi said, knowing that Naomi's house was on the other side of town. Which happened to be very close to his own house.

Satoshi was frantically trying to keep up with Yoshiki, who was way ahead of him. "Yoshiki, you think you can…slow down a bit! I said…fast walk not…run!" The brunette said between breaths. Yoshiki stopped waiting for his breathless friend to catch up. "Sorry, but you were the one who said to hurry! Besides I don't want to keep Shinozaki waiting either." Once Satoshi caught up they continued they're trek. Luckily this time Satoshi was able to keep a safe pace with Yoshiki.

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the Nakashima residence<strong>

"Seiko! Can you hurry it up a bit, he's gonna be here soon!" Naomi said desperately as Seiko continued to fit her into a variety of outfits, only to be stripped naked again. "I know, I know! But all these outfits look soooo cute on you Naomi! I don't know which one to choose!" Seiko stated looking at the large assortment of outfits sprawled out on Naomi's bedroom floor. "I would say this one!" Seiko said pointing to a light pink low cut top that had a white skirt to go with it. "Seiko I can't wear that! It's not appropriate, especially not for something as simple as a friendly hangout!" Naomi protested. Turning red at thought of everyone being able to see her bust. "Awww, but it shows off your beautiful cleavage so perfectly!" Seiko said while fondling Naomi's boobs. "SEIKO! Get. Off. My. Chest!" Naomi said forcefully shoving Seiko to the ground. Seiko moaned and rubbed her head. "You're right we wouldn't want Mochida-kun to get too excited!" Naomi just rolled her eyes at her boisterous friend. "Girls, your friends are here to see you!" Mrs. Nakashima yelled up. "Okay mom, we'll be down in a few minutes!" Naomi yelled back.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Downstairs<strong>

"Sorry boys, it seems Naomi and Shinohara are still getting ready. Please come in and take a seat and I'll make you both some tea!" Natsumi, Naomi's mothers greeted the two boys. "That'd be great, thank you Mrs. Nakashima." Satoshi thanked. "Yeah, thanks." Yoshiki joined. "Don't mention it!" Natsumi chimed before heading off to the kitchen. "Girls take forever to get ready." Yoshiki stated trying to spark a conversation. "Yeah, but we did get here a bit early considering you ran half of the way here." Satoshi informed to his blonde headed friend. "True" Yoshiki responded blankly. The next few minute were filled with nothing but silence until Naomi's mother came back with two cups of herbal tea. "Here we are, I hope you both enjoy." Natsumi said while setting the tea cups onto the coffee table. "It's delicious!" Satoshi stated in awe. "Yeah, no kiddin'!" Yoshiki agreed. "Now I know where Naomi gets her great cooking skills from!" Satoshi commented. "Oh I know! She just loves to cook. It's a good thing she does since she has to look after the house and cook dinner most of the time while I'm at work. In fact, she's mostly the reason why we have such a clean house, washed clothing, and clean dishes. She's such a trooper!" Satoshi marveled at his female companion. He knew she had a lot of responsibilities, but he didn't know she had that many. It must've been lonely for her. Seiko couldn't really visit her much after school because she also had many siblings to take care of due to her working father. At least Seiko had her siblings to keep her company. Naomi had nobody. _Women are so amazing!_ Yoshiki thought to himself.

They're chat was interrupted by two figures snaking down the stairs. Satoshi stood up suddenly at the sight of Naomi and stared in awe. She was wearing a white ruffled top with a black skirt. Similar to her school uniform's skirt. She also wore a silver, star shaped pin in her hair provided by Seiko, and silver flats to match. The outfit was nice but not anything to spectacular, which suited Naomi well and was perfect for the situation at hand. "Shall we go then?" Satoshi asked, his cheeks glowing with a pink tint. "Sure, let me just grab my wallet." Naomi said, turning the other direction. "There's no need I'll cover you." Satoshi informed quickly. Naomi turned to face him again. "Are you sure? You don't need to do that Satoshi. Naomi said in concern. "No, really it's okay. I don't mind paying!" Seiko and Yoshiki looked on at the two teens, snickering at how funny and cute the whole ordeal was. "Okay, but I'll grab my wallet just in case." Satoshi wore a slight frown on his face. Although she agreed to let him pay she still opted to grab her wallet. "Aww, don't worry Mochida-kun! She probably just wants to carry her cell phone in her wallet. Plus you know how us girls are, always wanting to carry around some extra pocket money!" Seiko stated encouragingly. "Yeah you're probably right. Thanks Shinohara." Satoshi said giving the girl a small smile. "Don't mention it!" Seiko said with a grin. "Okay ready to go now!" Naomi said joining everyone again. "Do you have everything hon?" Natsumi asked her daughter. "Yup! See you soon!" Naomi said ushering everyone outside and shutting the door behind her.

"So Satoshi, you look different than usual." Naomi teased on the way to the crepe restaurant. Not exactly what Satoshi wanted to hear but he shrugged it off and played along. "Shouldn't I be telling you the same thing?" Satoshi chuckled. "I guess so but I don't look drastically different than usual." Naomi poked. "Neither do I!" Satoshi retorted. They both laughed and continued to poke fun at each other the whole way to the restaurant. "Hey you two, stop flirting already!" Yoshiki intervened. "That's right save it for the restaurant!" Seiko joined. Satoshi and Naomi looked at each other and turned away quickly, both sporting a deep shade of red. Just the reaction Seiko and Yoshiki were hoping for. They were both laughing hysterically.

"Finally, we're here!" Yoshiki said in relief upon seeing the crepe restaurant. The group walked casually into the restaurant, not wanting to attract too much attention. "Hey guys! Shig-nii, Shinozaki, they made it!" Mayu said upon seeing her friends. "Hey Suzume!" Seiko said running over to the group sitting near a big round table. Seiko sat down next to Mayu, making sure to save two seats for Naomi and Satoshi. Who of course sat right next to each other. Yoshiki was the last to sit down and sat down in between Ayumi and Morishige. "We waited to order until you guys got here. It would be rude to eat in front of you while you're all still waiting." Mayu said sweetly. "Thanks for the consideration Suzumoto-san. It's a good thing we made it exactly at six." Naomi replied. Just then a women no older than any of them came over to their table. "Oh good, you're all here now. I'll get you the menus then!" The women stated happily. A minute later she came back over with seven menus. "I'll be back in a few to start you off with some drinks." The women said, turning on her heel to greet the next table over. As the group of friends looked over the menu for their desired drinks, Satoshi looked over noticed Naomi staring intently at the beverage section. "Naomi, is everything okay?" Satoshi asked, concern evident in his eyes. Naomi looked up at him. "Oh, yeah just deciding if I should get a water or not." Naomi said looking back at the menu. "Is that what you want to drink?" Satoshi asked. "Not really, I wanted a strawberry lemonade, but water is a lot cheaper in comparison." Naomi replied. "Naomi, if you want a strawberry lemonade then get a strawberry lemonade." Satoshi suggested. "I know but I don't want to make you waste more money then you need to on me." Naomi responded shyly. "Naomi it's not a waste of money, you don't need to worry about that. Besides I'm not worried about three extra dollars." Satoshi said trying to calm her worries. "Yes, but that's not counting our crepes." Naomi defended. "Naomi don't worry about it. Remember, I'm the one who suggested I pay in the first place. If I didn't think I could handle it then I wouldn't have offered." Satoshi assured her. "Okay then…" Naomi said, still feeling a bit guilty for letting Satoshi pay for her.

"Okay has everybody decided on what they would like to drink. The women asked, a pen and paper in hand. Yoshiki and Satoshi ordered Pepsi, Mayu ordered a chocolate milk, Seiko ordered Sprite, Ayumi and Morishige ordered an ice water, and Naomi ordered strawberry lemonade. The waitress wrote the orders down and told the group she would return in a bit to take their orders for the crepes and left to visit another table of three. _Alright, I let Satoshi pay for my drink but I can't allow him to pay so much this time around! _Naomi vowed. She heard the other members of the group talking about how amazing it was that there was so much variety and what type of crepes they were going to get. Which made Naomi's stomach growl, apparently loud enough for Satoshi to hear. "Wow you must be hungry!" Satoshi chuckled. While Naomi attempted to cover up another embarrassed blush. She wasn't expecting him to hear that. "What type of crepe are you thinking of getting?" Satoshi asked her suddenly. "This one." She said simply, pointing to the picture on the menu which read. "Classic Vanilla and Cinnamon Cream." Satoshi looked up at her in disbelief. "That's the one you want?"

"Yup!" Naomi said trying to seem happy about her choice. Satoshi cocked an eyebrow at her. "So it doesn't have anything do with the fact that it's the cheapest one on the menu?" Satoshi inquired. "Not at all." Naomi said while putting on a fake smile. One even Satoshi could see through. _Dammit Naomi, why are you making this so hard?! I understand your consideration but, can't you see I'm trying to be nice? If only I can make her see that it's really no trouble._ "Naomi, please just tell me the truth. I don't want to get you something you won't enjoy." Satoshi pleaded with the stubborn brunette. "I promise even if I don't enjoy it I'll eat every last crumb." Naomi assured him. "I know you would, but that's not what I'm worried about!" Satoshi whispered loudly to her. "What are you worried about then?" She asked even though she knew the answer. "That you won't, you know **enjoy** yourself!" Satoshi replied raising his voice a bit. Satoshi noticed she tensed at his sudden voice change and relaxed himself. "I will enjoy myself no matter what, it doesn't matter what type of crepe I get!" She said, this time with her voice intensifying. "It does matter Naomi! We came here to get crepes and if you don't have a crepe that you will enjoy then what's the point in coming!" He retorted. "You don't understand Satoshi!" Naomi said with tears in her eyes, threatening to leave their perch. "Understand what?" He said a bit more softly noticing the tears, and felt sharp pain in his stomach. Naomi paused for a moment before shaking her head. "You dense jerk!" She whispered angrily and through sobs before she got up from her seat and ran out of the restaurant. "Naomi wait for me!" Seiko said getting up from her seat to follow the sobbing girl. The rest of the group of friends looked on in silence as the event happened. "Shinohara, I didn't want-'' Satoshi tried to speak but Seiko interrupted him. "Nice going Mochida-kun." She spoke sadly as she passed his chair and dashed out after Naomi. The table was silent until the class rep. piped up. "If it's any constellation Mochida-kun, I think you look very handsome tonight!" Satoshi saw a flash of jealousy on Yoshiki's features as she spoke. "Thanks Shinozaki, Yoshiki take this money to pay mine and Naomi's drinks." He said as he pulled five dollars out of his pocket and handed it to Yoshiki. "Sure" Yoshiki said taking the money from his gloomy friend. Satoshi tore out of the store in search for the two girls who ran out before him.

It was raining considerably hard now and with each passing second Satoshi grew more worried. Satoshi wanted to try calling Naomi's cell phone but couldn't take out his phone the downpour. As he looked around he found a nearby building to stand under and took out his phone there. "**Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring**" After the fifth ring it went to voice mail. Satoshi instantly tried to contact Seiko, but unfortunately got the same response. "God dammit!" He mumbled loudly. As he pressed on, he tried calling their names desperately, praying for any response. "Naomi! Where are you! Shinohara!" After a few more attempts at trying this the only reply he got was his own voice echoing against the booming thunder. _Maybe I should just go to her house to see if she made it back safely? _Satoshi said, sprinting down the street.

As he walked up the steps to Naomi's house his heart began beating out of his chest. His mind swirling with worst-case scenarios. _What if she hadn't come home?_ _If not then where was she? Did Shinohara manage catch up to her? Did she get stuck in the rain? Was she kidnapped?_ Satoshi tried to shake the feeling of doubt out of his head as he knocked quickly on the door. Naomi's mother opened the door to the drenched boy before her, and her eyes filled with dread. "Mochida-kun, you're soaked to the bone! Where's Naomi?" upon hearing this Satoshi looked down silently. "So she hasn't made it back." Natsumi's eyes filled with tears of disparity. "What do mean? Where is she?!" Natsumi begged. "May I come in?" Satoshi asked softly, avoiding eye contact with the frantic women. She gave a quick nod and steeped aside to let him in.

Natsumi handed Satoshi a yellow bath towel and allowed him to dry off before sitting down. "Now, what happened?" She asked slowly to calm her nerves. Satoshi didn't answer her right away, trying to search for the right way to explain it. The whole thing was his fault and he was sure to make that clear. "Mrs. Nakashima, I'm the one completely at fault here." He started slowly. "She got worried about me paying for her and insisted she get the cheapest things on the menu to avoid costing too much." Natsumi nodded in understanding allowing Satoshi to continue. "I tried to convince her that it was alright to get what she actually wanted. That it wouldn't be worth coming if she didn't enjoy herself. She started saying that it didn't matter what, that she would enjoy herself no matter what she got to eat. Then she told me I wouldn't understand and ran out of the restaurant." Satoshi concluded. Of course there was more to the conversation, but he didn't want to tell her mother about her calling him a dense jerk. Despite the situation Natsumi manage to put on a slight smile. "I wouldn't be surprised, such an independent spirit." Natsumi started. "I worry about that all the time, with her being alone all the time…" Natsumi paused before continuing. "I feel guilty, she's a young women and yet she never has the time to be one. She was probably just happy to get out of the house and spend some time with her closest friends." Satoshi looked up at the women in consideration. _So that's what you meant about it not mattering about what you got. You never get to do things like that because you're always so busy. Naomi, please forgive me for not considering your feelings._ "Lately she's been studying very hard to into medical school." Satoshi stood up to interrupt Natsumi's ramblings. "Excuse me Mrs. Nakashima, but I must be going now. Please have Naomi contact me as soon as she arrives. I just hope Shinohara caught up to her." Satoshi said showing himself out with Natsumi right behind him. "I will dear, take care, and here take this with you." Natsumi said handing Satoshi a bright red umbrella. "It would be a shame to have you catch a cold." She said with a smile. "Thank you, and thank you for your hospitality. Satoshi said returning a weak smile. "My pleasure" Natsumi said before closing the front door. With a heavy heart Satoshi walked outside the Nakashima residence gate, and started his slow walk home. _Naomi, please be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 I loved writing this. Thank you so much for your feedback and support it means a lot, I continue looking forward to more! See ya next chapter! :D<strong>


End file.
